The lost one
by Sweet-Michi
Summary: A new enemy... Haruka and Michiru aren't together...is the world coming to an end?
1. Prolouge

Prologue: Moon Kingdom  
  
  
  
Servants busied themselves inside the royal palace. The queens of the solar system were meeting this afternoon. Gaea, queen of Earth came over early that day. She desperately needed talk to queen Selenity. The two roamed around the palace speaking casually. Gaea smiled nervously as Selenity told her about the training of the new senshi.  
  
"I think Venus and Uranus will become good leaders."  
  
"That's wonderful. Is Harmony as stubborn as he mother?" Gaea joked.  
  
"Selenity-sama, may I speak with you about a personal matter?" Earth's queen glided onto one of the many balconies.  
  
"Of coarse old friend. What's wrong?" Selenity stood beside her tomodachi.  
  
"I love my son but…"  
  
"He is a boy,"  
  
"Yes which means my powers will not pass on to him. So I will never have a senshi for the princess." Gaea laid her head in her hands  
  
"Don't cry sister. Everything will be okay," Selenity wrapped her arms around Gaea's shoulders.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile on Earth  
  
"Please Prince Edynmion come back. Come back!" shrieked the Elysion priestess. The white-haired girl was supposed to be tutoring her prince on his Elysion prayers. "Please sire I beg of you." She sighed, she was yelling at the trees. Prince Edynmion had already run into the forest. Great, she thought scooping up her white skirts and started to chase after him. Her white hair bounced freely as she ran. The soft leather of her sandals barely made a sound as they landed momentarily. Finally Helatia found her charge in a clearing staring at the sky. It was dusk and the stars were starting to come out.  
  
"Edymnion-oji come on let's go back to the palace. Your mother will be home soon," Helatia whispered while grabbing his arms. He responded by pulling her down beside him. "What?"  
  
"Have you ever been to the moon Helatia?" the dark-haired princes said still holding her hand.  
  
"I've never left the planet,"  
  
"The most beautiful girl in the world lives there."  
  
"Queen Selenity,"  
  
"No silly," Edynmion laughed. "The princess, Helatia I think I am in love."  
  
"Here we go again," the white haired pale priestess said adjusting her dress.  
  
"What?" Now it was the prince's turn to be confused.  
  
"Every time you meet a princess you go gaga,"  
  
"Not always…" Through the prayer tutoring session the prince and priestess had become like brother and sister. And when they were by themselves could talk about anything.  
  
"Yeah right. Remember Princess Neptune?" Sensing that he was defeated bowed his head. "It took two of your generals to pull Princess Uranus off of you."  
  
"Oh you were there…"  
  
"That was one of the galas the High Priest would allow Helios and I would to go to."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Now come on we should head back before May gets upset with me for keeping you out so late." The two companions made their way to the palace laughing. They didn't know that their lives were about to change. Half an hour later when they returned to find May, the royal housekeeper waiting for them.  
  
"Greetings your majesty, Helatia," she curtsied. "You're mother wishes to see the both of you." Helatia followed the easygoing prince to the thone room where they found Queen Selenity and Queen Gaea. Helatia bowed humbly before the women placing her forehead on the ground.  
  
"I have noticed that you an my son have become very close lately," began the queen.  
  
"Please forgive my lady for stepping out of place," Helatia started to apologize. "It won't happen again."  
  
"Don't apologize my dear. All will be forgiven if you do one little thing me,"  
  
"Anything my lady,"  
  
"Helatia will you marry my son?" Both Helatia and Ednymion's jaws dropped to the ground  
  
"I am honored great lady but are you sure I am worthy. After all I am only a priestess," Helatia stammered.  
  
"A first priestess. You shouldn't underestimate yourself Helatia," spoke the High Priest who had been standing beside Queen Gaea. He hadn't spoken vocally for centuries so he communicated with his mind's eye.  
  
"There is nothing but honor surrounding your name Helatia," added Queen Selenity.  
  
"Thank you your majesty," Helatia stared at her soon-to be husband. His brow was furrowed in anger. She knew that he didn't want to marry her.  
  
"Now we have a lot of work to do," Gaea stood and gave Helatia a final once over. "Your hair is going to make a wonderful bun," she wrapped her fingers in the long, loose, white tendrils. Suddenly Prince Edynmion rose from his seat and stormed out of the room. The High Priest followed him. It was an hour later before Helatia was dismissed. Her hair was pulled back and she was covered with makeup. She felt like a doll. I don't want to go home yet, she thought. I want to be free, she thought as she ran into the forest. 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon. Please enjoy the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The present.  
  
Kiaho Michiru lounged comfortably next to her beloved. The outer senshi were spending the day at their beach house. Setsuna and Hotaru were on the beach below. Hotaru was building a sand castle and Setsuna lay reading her book under an umbrella. Haruka lay beside her on the deck as they sunned themselves.  
  
"Haruka did you miss me while you were in Africa?"  
  
"Of coarse Michiru. Why do you ask?" the pretty blond asked propping her sunglasses into her hair.  
  
"Can you believe Mamora-san and Usagi-chan will be getting married next year? They have such a committed love."  
  
"We have never needed a ceremony for anything else," Haruka said understanding her partner's words.  
  
"What are you afraid of Haruka," Michiru asked not giving her love a chance to reply. "I think I will go for a walk," she stood grabbing a pair of sandals and a wrap around skirt. She needed to think. Last month she proposed Haruka. Everything had been perfect. She sent flowers and a box of the American candy Haruka enjoyed. The couple stayed in one of the most beautiful hotels in Tokyo. The chef prepared Haurka's favorite food and while they were eating desert Michiru popped the question. Haruka was speechless, which was good at first. Then Michiru realized her lover wasn't yet ready for marriage. Not wanting to ruin the perfect evening Michiru simply closed the box and kissed her koi.  
  
Even though Haruka wasn't ready, the part that really hurt Michiru was that Haruka wouldn't talk to her about it. The sea-goddess allowed her bellowed waves to cover her bare feet as they strolled along the shore. Michiru knew that Haruka loved her but she needed more.  
  
"Michiru-san. Michiru-san," she heard her name in the distance. Looking further inland a set of bouncing blonde ponytails waved at her.  
  
"Usagi-chan," she whispered and waved back making her way over to the princess and her court. Michiru was bombarded by the young girls hellos. Every time she spent time the inner senshi it raised her spirits and now was no exception. "What are you all doing at the beach?"  
  
"Mamo-chan has a friend from America meeting us here," Though the girls were seniors in high school they still kept their youthful demeanor.  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Her name," said Minako.  
  
"Her," Usagi usually threw a fit if Mamora looked in the direction of another girl.  
  
"She should be here soon. Gaea is rarely late," interjected Mamora.  
  
"Mamora-kun!" a female voice yelled from behind. Chiba Mamora turned, waved and ran to the voice. Returning her brought back a tall, slender, young woman. Her long brown tendrils cascaded down her back and blew in the breeze. She wore a lavender tank top and dark blue jean shorts.  
  
"Minna this is Mater Gaea,"  
  
"Hajimimashite minna-san," the mysterious dark-skinned woman smiled. All of the younger girls greeted Gaea, dazzled by her dark-skinned appearance. Michiru was also in awe. The girl was as tall as Mako-chan with sun-kissed and deep green eyes. Her slender legs hid the muscles of an athlete.  
  
"Hello it's nice to meet you," Michiru said in English, with a flip of her hair.  
  
"Thank you," Gaea replied. The two beautiful women's eyes met. Michiru felt the urge to hold the other woman. As if they were old friends. It was Michiru who broke off the gaze, blushing. She never felt like this for anyone other than Haruka.  
  
"Tonight is the opening night of our concerts," Gaea said pulling a handful of tickets from her jean pocket. " I would be delighted if you could make it. Michiru-san how did you get that mark on your neck? What let me guess," Gaea brushed Michiru's neck then looked over her left hands with its short fingernails. All of which gave Michiru shivers. "You play a string instrument. Probably violin or viola/" The group dropped their jaws in amazement.  
  
"Violin and Cello actually," Michiru smiled. The sea is churning, she thought. "Ja'ne minna I will see you all this evening."  
  
"Ja'ne," the girls said in unison. There is something about that girl. She seems so familiar, Michiru kept thinking. She came back to an empty house. The rest of her family had already made their way back to their downtown condo. The sea's queen quickly changed clothes, hopped in to her teal colored Corvette and headed home.  
  
  
  
********  
  
"This is a total waste of time," Lina said stretching on stage. The open amphitheater was filled with life with the Bringers of Hope. They were warming up before running through their show. Most were on the floor preparing their bodies and instruments. Many of the performers as well as actors doubled as the orchestra. " I mean must we always listen to her," Lina continued. Her shoulder length blonde hair swirled around her as she began to twirl.  
  
"Shut up Lina" screamed a girl with green hair from the orchestra pit.  
  
"Oh excuse me Leaflet," the snide blond replied.  
  
"Don't be mean to her because you're a jerk," Water Lilly joined in from a handstand. Her spiked blue hair blended into the moonlight.  
  
"Be quiet all of you," yelled a deep male voice. Out of the shadows of dusk appeared a man with neon pink hair. In his hand he held a trumpet. A crimson star glowed on his forehead. " If you all have forgotten I am your leader. Your prince. We do what I say. I'll hear nothing else about it."  
  
Standing on one of the rafters a shadow watched the stars. It ignored the chaos below, it wanted to enjoy the sweet silence of the night. It wanted to be free. Now that if had found what it wanted the shadow just wanted to be free.  
  
************  
  
That evening the Neo-royal court decided to have dinner together before the concert. They were all dressed nicely.  
  
"Mamora-san hoe did you and Gaea-san meet?" asked Ami.  
  
"Well she was one of the few Americans at my University who spoke fluent Nihongo (Japanese). I actually met her after have a bad day. Gaea was leaving one of the buildings. I guess she was also having a bad day because she was scolding herself in Japanese. I laughed to myself because of what she was saying and she started laughing as well. After that we become good friends.  
  
"Really good friends?" Usagi said weakly by his side.  
  
"Not as close you and I Usa-ko," he said quickly.  
  
"Mamo-chan,"  
  
'"I'm sure she must be a very good person to be a friend of yours Mamora-san,' Michiru added.  
  
"Yeah whenever I was down or upset she would always remind me of why work so hard." The future king smiled down at his future wife.  
  
  
  
The concert was wonderful. Even Usagi paid attention. It started with an arrangement of light and melody that dazzled the eye. A mystical fairy appeared in the center of the stage. What a chipper voice she greeted the audience.  
  
"Thank you oh honored guests we are the Bringers of Hope. It is our desire to inspire you through magic and song." Quickly she faded away into the background and the show began. Actors told stories of struggle and triumph. Always ending with true happiness coming through the darkness.  
  
After the concert the inners, Setsuna, and Hotaru stayed behind to meet the cast. Haruka and Michiru made their way to the car. Haruka had been quiet all evening. The only thing she had told Michiru was that they needed to talk. It worried Michiru when her love acted like this. Instead of driving to their apartment the blond woman drove to the cliffs that overlooked the ocean. Without a word the racer got out of the car and sat on the hood. Haruka had been thinking about this ever since the night her Michi proposed. She loved her Michi so much, but marriage is forever. Not that Haruka was going anywhere. So many people their age had gotten married and no longer loved each  
  
Other. She didn't want to stop loving her sea goddess. The only time Haruka is ever scared is when her family is concerned. And boy was she scared now.  
  
"Haruka, love please talk to me," Michiru's sea green eyes began to leak. "I'm sorry love. Please talk to me."  
  
"Michiru," Haruka said staring at the sea. "I think we should separate for a while."  
  
  
  
Minna-san what do you think so far. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. I love e-mail and check it regularly. 


	3. Chapter 2

It had been a month since Haruka and Michiru separated. Michiru had needed to get out of the house. She had moved to their beach house. Hotaru was of coarse a little hurt by her parents' separation. But being older for her days she understood. Michiru wasn't worried about her ex-love finding another love; Setsuna wouldn't let the racer out of her sights. Being out of the house gave her time to think. Not just about their relationship but everything. From the moment Michiru awoke as Sailor Neptune she focused everything on her mission. And when she found Haruka loved bloomed out of war giving them an inseparable bound. They had been gone strong from the very beginning. There was always a monster to fight. Then there was raising Hotaru. Their lives had been guided by having a goal, something for them to strive for together. It had intensity, until now. Hotaru was getting ready to take her high school entrance exam at the end of the year. And after Sailor Moon faced their last golden villain there was peace all around. Good for the world, bad for their relationship.  
  
At present the only time Michiru spent time with her family was during the concerts. Soon Haruka had stopped coming. Last weekend Gaea had invited Michiru to dinner. She had had a wonderful time. Gaea made her laugh through out the entire date. She felt like a small child. They were going out again tonight. After she was finished dressing she decided to watch a little television.  
  
"Ten more cases of depression were reported today. Many of Japan's finest young people are being brought to mental clinics at an alarming rate. Psychiatrists are baffled." Such a shame, the green haired girl sighed cutting off the television. Suddenly her stomach jumped. The sea is crashing, she thought looking around the room.  
  
"Kiaho Michiru," a small blonde called from the doorway. "I have come to take away your hopes."  
  
"I don't think so. Neptune Eternal Power…" as her pen came light a blue haired woman grabbed Michiru from behind.  
  
"Don't worry Kiaho-san. This won't hurt me at all. " The blonde woman raised her whip into the air and launched it at Michiru. Her captor released her just in time for the whip around Michiru. The 20-year-old screamed as she felt her energy fade away. She closed her eyes expecting the worst.  
  
"Let her go," a voice called.  
  
"Sailor Moon," Michiru whispered before losing consciousness.  
  
  
  
************************  
  
"When Michiru awoke she found herself no longer in the beach house, but in someone's bedroom. Her dress was draped across a chair along with her stockings, pumps, and gloves. There were burn marks all over her clothes. Before she made a move out of the bed she decided to familiarize herself with her surroundings. Theatrical posters adorned the wall. There was a balcony to her right that overlooked the street. To her left an open closet filled with costumes and clothing. A stand overloaded with sheet music and various instruments cases sparked Michiru's interest.  
  
The burned sea-senshi slowly rose to a sitting position against the will of her pale upper arms. They ached as if she hadn't moved in years. Probably from her body regenerating. All the senshi were able to heal faster than regular people. As quiet as a mouse Michiru went to find her guardian angel.  
  
MOON KINGDOM  
  
Prince Edynmion, and his bride-to-be glided behind Queen Gaea. There were inside the royal palace of the moon. Helatia's pure white gown had been replaced with a lavender one. Her waist-length hair had been pulled into a tight bun on top of her head. When Queen Gaea did it she assured Helatia she would get used to the extra weight. Helatia was having her doubts. If everything went well then Helatia would begin her training as a soldier. The threesome entered the throne room regally. A small orchestra played in the corner. All of the queens and their daughters sat in a semi- circle on satin cushions. A butler announced their presence. Then Gaea and Prince Edynmion took their seats leaving Helatia to stand-alone. The room had been filled with chatter only moments before, now they waited for the newcomers' response.  
  
"Honored ladies of the Solar System. I am Helatia of the planet Earth. I stand here before you today with hopes of your blessing as the title of princess and protector are bestowed upon me." Helatia dropped to her knees and lowered her head to the ground. The queen's spoke to each other mentally, not knowing Helatia was also a telepath. They asked Queen Gaea about the girl's merit and character. After a few moments they verbally called her to rise.  
  
"Helatia, first priestess of Elysion, we will give you our blessing after you have proven your worth as a soldier," said Selenity-sama from her throne. "In order to do that you will have to survive the trial of creation." All of the queens rose from their seats and formed a circle around the white-haired girl. The creation of a star-seed is very tricky business. Each of the queens would give apart of their powers to Helatia heart. If her heart faltered in any way at any moment she would die.  
  
"Take this energy inside of your heart," said Venus-sama.  
  
"Hold it for as long as you can," said Mars-sama.  
  
"If you are strong you will survive," said Mercury-sama.  
  
"If you are weak," said Pluto-sama.  
  
"You will die," said Jupiter-sama.  
  
"Your strength," said Neptune-sama.  
  
"Will prove your worth," said Uranus-sama.  
  
"Be strong Helatia," said Saturn-sama. The queens held hands and began to focus their energy. The princess' watched intently. They were to learn in case one day they would have to perform the same ritual in the future.  
  
"I give you the gift of love," said Selenity-sama before a light came from her tiara and a beam of light focused on Helatia's chest. The white girl grit her teeth holding back the pain.  
  
"I give you the gift of knowledge," said Mercury-sama a blue beam came from her tiara. Each of the ladies gave their energy to the young woman. Anyone could see the streams of tears that began to flow down her cheeks but she never made a sound. The enormous amounts of energy flowing into her body were leaving burns on her skin. The final blow came from the queen of Saturn.  
  
"I give you the gift of rebirth," the dark haired woman's tiara glowed.  
  
  
  
  
  
**************  
  
  
  
"Gaea-san, Gaea-san." Gaea shot off of the couch to find a demi- goddess before her.  
  
"Michiru-san, you should be resting,"  
  
"I just wanted to thank you before I left," Michiru had changed back into her burnt clothes.  
  
"No please stay. It is not safe for you there. Please at least rest until your wounds heal. Please," Gaea hopped off of the couch, her hands wrapped around Michiru's. Michiru looked into her caregiver's eyes seeing that she was truly worried for her.  
  
"Okay I'll stay,"  
  
"Good," said Gaea leading Michiru back into the bedroom. "I'm sorry the mess. Stay here and I'll make you dinner ne." The energetic young woman whisked out of the room. Michiru smiled at her enthusiasm. She reminds me of Haruka, she thought carefully undressing. She felt as if they had known each other for years.  
  
In the kitchen Gaea warmed a quick dinner but she wasn't thinking about the rice on the stove. What's wrong with me, the dark-haired give thought. Oh yeah Michiru by the way we were lovers in a past life. That's when she would runaway screaming, thought Gaea. The timer on the stove disturbed her reverie. Placing the cooked rice on a tray made her way to the bedroom. Michiru had found a nightgown and hair tie. Kawaii, thought Gaea. Setting the tray on a bedside table. Michiru simply smiled.  
  
"I hope you don't mind," the bed-ridden beauty asked indicating the clothes.  
  
"Of coarse not. You look lovely," the green eyed woman sighed. Her tan hands reached for the plate and chopsticks to feed Michiru when a hand covered her own.  
  
"I'm not hungry," Michiru held her attendant's hand firmly. "Have you ever felt like you have known someone your entire life but you have only just met?" Gaea's jaw dropped. How did she know, she thought. " I feel as though we have a destiny together."  
  
"Michiru-san, I know about Haruka-san."  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
"I think you should rest," Gaea withdrew her hands and taking the tray away.  
  
  
  
The fake plastic stars on her ceiling shined down on a sleepless Gaea. Michiru had insisted that they stayed together. And if she hadn't thought it was a bad idea before after Michiru called her family to tell them where she was Gaea was really scared. Haruka had answered the phone and from the way the taller blonde yelled in anger. The racer was not known for her lenience. Gaea sighed the closeness between their bodies was starting to get to her and what had Michiru meant when she said 'I'll you in my dreams.'  
  
  
  
******************  
  
As part of her senshi training Helatia traveled to each planet and learn from its Sailor Senshi. At the moment she was finishing her year on Neptune. (The lifetime of a member of the Silver Millennium was many hundreds of years, so a year wasn't a big deal.) Helatia was packing for her next stop, Uranus. Which she was dreading. Harmony-hime had visited a few times and told Helatia she wasn't worthy of being a soldier.  
  
"I wish you didn't have to go," Melody-hime said sitting on Helatia's bed. They had very close (there were a lot of secrets that were being kept from Harmony). The elegant maiden's silk gown cascading around her.  
  
"Believe me I really don't want to go," Helatia plopped down. "Besides I think Harmony –hime is catching on."  
  
"She's a teddy bear," Melody unbraided the silver braid.  
  
"To you maybe but I have a strong feeling she'll hurt me." Melody, now finished with the ponytail began to work on her training tunic and kissed her lover's neck.  
  
"I won't let her hurt you," Neptune's princess knew that the girl couldn't talk while she was doing that. Her small delicate hand slowly made its way down her stomach until she reached her shorts.  
  
"Melody,"  
  
"Shhh.. I want to show you how much I'm going to miss you." The new Earthen princess relaxed into her lover's arms. "You are always so tense Gaea."  
  
"Don't call me that," Helatia began to move away. "That's not my name."  
  
"Sorry Helatia," Melody said rubbing the upset woman's shoulders.  
  
"Melody it's okay. I'm just not used to it all yet," Melody gently turned her upset love and planted a kiss.  
  
"I know don't worry. Everything happens for reason. Now… I am not going to get this much time with you while you are single. So please stop being unhappy it ruins the mood," Melody said rising off of her bed.  
  
  
  
Gaea awoke with a smile on her face. Michiru was curled into a little ball next to her. She probably thinks she's with Haruka, she thought. She couldn't resist Gaea gently brushed her hand on Michiru's pale face.  
  
"Gaea why won't you let someone love you," she said holding her hand. Her aqua hair was scattered around the pillow.  
  
"You don't understand," Gaea said rising.  
  
"Then help me to understand,"  
  
"I…I can't." Gaea threw on a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. " I have to go. Please don't leave. I mean stay as long as you like. Soreja." With that Gaea rushed out of the apartment. She released a sigh as she locked the door behind her.  
  
"She must be pretty good in the sack for you to protect her the way you did last night," Lina said leaning against the door.  
  
"She's not a whore like you," Gaea spat.  
  
"So, what's the difference between screwing a girl over screwing a guy?" the skinny little blond teased her blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"Don't touch he Lina," Gaea towered over the shorter woman.  
  
"Touchy touchy," Lina said raising her hand to the sky making the women disappear.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the house of the outer senshi Haruka wished that she had been the one to move out. Setsuna was giving her more than the evil eye. The time-senshi had even started calling her Tenoh-san. Even Hotaru was mad at her. Haruka's beloved daughter kept giving her 'I'm mad at you Haruka- papa' look. Trying to relieve stress she decided to wash her car. Usually Hotaru would help her, but not today. Michiru would gaze out of her studio then deny it later, but not today. The racer sighed. She knew that it was her idea to separate for a little while but this was taking its toll on her. Suddenly Setsuna and Hotaru rushed out of the house.  
  
"Come Tenoh-san it's time to go," Setsuna said gliding into the front seat Hotaru in the back.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Usagai-tachi needs us near the tenth street amphitheater. The three transformed along the way. (Haruka had to pass the wheel to Setsuna while she changed.) When they arrived they found the inners and Sailor Neptune already in battle. A costume-clad monster was their opponent. Behind the monster and unconscious girl was incased inside of a pink heart. Her arms were raised above her head, all of her hopes and dreams flowing out of her and into an orb held by a flame-haired girl.  
  
"Sailor Moon," Pluto asked as they ran over. "What happened?"  
  
"Minako-chan was walking past this place and these women appeared grabbing this girl."  
  
"Don't worry, we can put an end to his," said Sailor Uranus. "World Shaking!" A ball of energy flowed from her hand aimed at the monster. Out of nowhere a hooded figure appeared before them. A gloved hand absorbed the attack and shot it back at them.  
  
"We have what we want. Let's go," yelled the read head. As quickly as they came the women left leaving the unconscious girl and a costumed monster as a present. The monster was soon gone a few moments later. The senshi checked the young girl. She was unharmed though slightly depressed.  
  
"A new enemy," sighed Jupiter.  
  
"As if we didn't have enough problems," sighed Uranus. Setsuna watched Sailor Neptune hug her daughter and walk away. She was surprised to see her friend taking the trial separation so well. She had expected the younger woman to be a mess. Perhaps Gaea-san would be good for Michiru. (Though she never said anything Haruka's flirty behavior was slowly beating down Michiru's confidence.) Not to mention Haruka's ego was getting knocked down a couple of notches.  
  
  
  
Gaea walked back to her apartment deep in thought. She hadn't expected to meet with THEM so quickly. There was supposed to be more time. Footsteps, she thought. There would be only one person following her at this time of night.  
  
"Tenoh Haruka-san. Konbanwa," the dark haired girl said turning to face the challenger.  
  
"If you hurt my Michiru," a voice called from the shadows.  
  
"If she were your Michiru she would be at your house ne?" Gaea said with a smirk. Haruka charged from her hiding place. Not knowing her rival was also quick on her feet, the sky goddess blew past, and an elbow met the back of her head. Haruka barely brushed the ground as she returned fire landing a blow into Gaea's stomach knocking her to the ground.  
  
"Haruka," a female voice screamed from above. Michiru had heard the scuffle and was on the balcony. "Stop it Haruka!" she yelled again before leaving to make her way downstairs. "How dare you pick a fight with Gaea- san?"  
  
"But,"  
  
"But nothing. Now go away." Michiru helped a hurt Gaea to her feet and leaving a stunned Haruka out in the cold. Gaea flashed a quick smile to her rival before they went inside the building. So this is what it feels like to be cared for by someone you love, she thought turning her attention to Michiru. Lovingly the lady that stole Gaea's heart led her to the bedroom. Not that she needed it but because Gaea loved the attention. The aquatic angel rushed to the bathroom to get a wet rag. Haruka's ring had cut her face.  
  
"Really, I'm fine Michiru-san. Really,"  
  
"I can't believe Haruka hit you," Michiru said ignoring Gaea. Gracefully Michiru glided on to the bed and stared wiping the wounded woman's face. Tingles shot throughout Gaea. I can't take much more of this.  
  
"What's wrong Gaea-san? You're shivering?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing," she replied still shaking. "I think I'm going to take a shower."  
  
  
  
1 The next day……  
  
Setsuna poured herself another cup of tea. Michiru had arrived a half an hour ago. He older senshi waited for the right time to as her questions. "So what time did Haruka get home last night?" Michiru broke the silence.  
  
"Around midnight she stormed up to her room. She looked like she had been fighting." Setsuna gave a knowing smile. "Who deflated the wind senshi?"  
  
"Gaea-san,"  
  
"Mammora-san's Gaea-san?"  
  
"Hai. She is a very sweet girl. I don't know what got into Haruka; following her like that. It was Gaea who saved me from our new enemy."  
  
"No wonder Haruka hates her." Both women laughed. Across town Makoto and Gaea were sparring at a gym Mako-chan had suggested  
  
"You're pretty fast for an American," Makoto joked throwing a punch.  
  
"You're not to bad yourself." The women danced around each other. Every now and again throwing a blow.  
  
"May I dance through," an alto called.  
  
"It depends on whom you want as a partner," Gaea answered not taking her eyes off of Makoto. Sensing the tension the senshi of protection bowed out of the match. This should be interesting, she thought. The two love rivals bowed, they weren't just sparring. They were fighting for the love of a woman.  
  
"She can't save you here," Haruka spat. Throwing a blow to Gaea's abdomen. Gaea grabbed the arm and used it against its owner whispering.  
  
"You didn't expect her to wait forever did you? Besides I don't like hiding behind skirts. I would rather be in them ne?" The angry blond worked herself free and her opponent down with a thump. She jumped on top preparing for a head butt. Green eyes met darker ones.  
  
"So what are we going to do kiss or fight?" Gaea said. Haruka's heart stopped. She had heard those words before somewhere. But when? Using the lapse against her Gaea flipped the other woman off. "It was nice playing with you Haruka-san but I have to go. Ja Mako-chan."  
  
Gaea hurried to the showers. She didn't want to be late to her appointment with Rie. She jumped into the cool shower water and allowed it to engulf her. When no one was around she collected some water in the palm of her hand.  
  
"Aqua alive," she whispered. Slowly a whirlpool formed with a face in the reflection. "Waterlilly tell our prince I have found a vessel for our master."  
  
  
  
Minna-san what do you think I greatly appreciate your reviews and e-mails. Please tell me what you think.  
  
Thank you again,  
  
Ume 


End file.
